iWannaknow
by lola332jgj
Summary: Carly and Sam have been besties for a long time now. But they have many secrets in their pasts. Many mysteries are now springing up. And finally they find their old friend Freddie. But what's going on?


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Carly was sleeping when she heard Jenny cry . "4am" she sighed, tired . The 27 year old ran to the next room. "I really wish Richard was here" she thought. But he was away on a business trip to Canada, while they were in London. "Coming baby" she yelled as she made her way through the mess of toys on the floor. Her five year old was there in her bed screaming and crying as loudly as a she could. "Mama's here. Don't worry. What happened darling?" she asked. 'I saw a giant fuzzy monster about to eat me mommy' her daughter sobbed. "Don't worry" Carly consoled 'No monster's gonna eat my baby girl when i'm here' she assured. 'Mommy, will you sleep with me tonight?' the child asked. 'Of course' Carly replied 'Anything for my sweetie' /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Jenny finally fell asleep in her mother's caring hands, after one hour of rocking. "I'd better get back to sleep" Carly thought as she gently laid her baby girl back in her bed. Jenny looked so beautiful lying in her cradle, surrounded by her cuddly toys. She looked like an angel sent from heaven. And Carly thought exactly that. She thought about going back to her room, but decided to stay, just incase she woke up again. Carly moved some toys from her daughter's bed and climbed in, falling asleep in 10 seconds./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The alarm rang at 8 sharp. Carly groaned and woke up. She just wanted to snuggle back into bed, but she had to get ready. Sam would be coming over soon. She had to get the house ready before they came. She got ready and went into the hall and started clearing it up. Jenny's toys were scattered all over the floor. Suddenly she heard Jenny cry. She walked over to her room to see her daughter with her eyes wide awake. "Come here" she laughed and picked her daughter up. Soon they were both in the hall. Carly was clearing up while Jenny was watching her favourite cartoon when her phone rang. "What's up Carls" the all too familiar voice yelled from the other end. "Hey" Carly replied. "Yeah, Carly we'll be a little late. Do you mind?" Sam asked. "No problem" Carly replied. "It'll give me more time to clear up. "Thanks a ton. Gotta go. Bye" Sam replied and hung up. Carly relaxed and went to sit on the sofa beside her daughter. Her programme had just got over and the next one was starting. The best thing about cartoons was that when one got over, the next one would start./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Open wide Emma!" cooed Sam. Emma was a very picky eater and even the corn chow baby food that Sam prepared wasn't enough to get her to eat. "No" Emma yelled back. "If you don't eat up, I'll cancel your play date with Jenny" Sam threatened, softly. That was enough to open the four year old's mouth. She loved her play dates with Jenny and she could not bear to miss them. "Good girl" said Sam as she fed Emma the last scoop. She then took Emma to the sofa to watch a cartoon. The 26 year old then went to clear the table. "Tony Dog is sad" said a character on TV. The moment Sam cringed, and the plate in her hand almost fell but caught herself just in time. Tony was Sam's ex-husband. They had divorced over a year ago. Now she hated just hearing his name. "Let's change the channel honey" called out Sam. Emma agreed, scared that she would lose her play date. "Time to get ready" Sam yelled after the last plate had been washed, and Emma happily ran behind her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The phone rang and Carly ran to get it. It was Richard. "Hey honey" Richard said, "What's up?". "The usual. Sam is coming over for Jenny and Emma's play date" Carly replied "Babysitting?" "Kinda. So, how are you? How's Canada?" Carly enquired "The same. Cold and snowy" Richard replied. "Can you come online?" he asked, "I want to see Jenny". "Sure" Carly replied. The next minute she was video chatting with Richard. "Where's papa's princess?" Richard laughed. "Here" Jenny replied. Carly rushed over to pick Jenny up and soon she was happily chatting to papa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The doorbell rang and Carly walked over to get it. It was Sam and Emma. "Hello Samantha Puckett" Richard teased. Sam walked over and replied "You can call me Sam" "I know" Richard laughed "I hear you're making my wife do babysitting duty" "Well... I have no other choice. The cookery show is racing and I have to drive it. Plus Jenny and Emma are besties so it's an added advantage" Sam replied. She left after a few minutes and Richard went offline. Jenny and Emma were playing and Carly was online. She was on chat-book looking at the profiles of some people when she made a very surprising discovery. /p 


End file.
